


Choosing to Care

by VickeyStar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: (spoiler maybe), Gabi tries to keep Maze from leaving, Maze tries to leave, glad it's uncancelled tho, its been awhile since we've watched it, like in, she tries to leave in the show right, the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 05:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: Maze throws her hands in the air. “Why do you think I’m leaving? I followed Lucifer out of Hell to protect him, not care about anyone! Now I have to go and care about people? Have friends? Why? They’ve all made it very clear how much they don’t care about me, so why do I have to care about them at all?” she shouts, anger finally venting.“It’s not a choice!” Gabi shouts back, sobbing.





	Choosing to Care

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out when we have a laptop and no wifi it is very easy to write.  
> Although fact checking can be a bit hard.  
> What with the no wifi.  
> We're going through our drafts and finishing a lot of fics, this one included.  
> We're pretty sure it was started when Maze first threatened to leave in the show but the timeline may be a bit wacky  
> (Any expert on the show (person who has seen it in the past month and may know what we're talking about) feel free to correct it We just know this is sometime after she discovers Linda & Amenadiel's relationship)  
> Enjoy!  
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

She enters her room to see Maze, on the floor and shoving her arm under Gabi’s dresser.

“What are you doing?” Gabi asks, a genuine curiosity in her voice.

Maze freezes, surprised to have been caught, and Gabi frowns.

“Why do you have your travel bag here?”

Said bag is on the younger angel’s bed, half open and bulging with weaponry and clothing.

Maze finally pulls her arm out, with an elaborate dagger in her hand.

The demon tosses it at the bag as she stands.

“Packing.”

Gabi quirks an eyebrow.  
“I highly doubt any trip you may be taking will require all of your wardrobe, as well as all of your weapons.” she remarks, giving her friend an unimpressed look.

The demon stares stubbornly back, before sighing and giving in.

“I’m getting all of my stuff from Lux and moving it to the apartment with Chloe and the brat.”

Gabi hums to herself. “That would make sense, if Chloe didn’t text me yesterday, asking why you moved out of the apartment.”

Maze gives a silent curse, and Gabi sees a bus ticket sticking out of the demon’s jacket.

The angel quickly zips forward, and is on the other side of the room, ticket in hand, before Maze can do so much as blink.

“Gabi, no—” she starts, reaching for the ticket, but she’s too late.

“You’re leaving?” Gabi asks, seeing the one-way ticket stamp.

Maze sighs, before shrugging like it’s no big deal.

“I don’t want to be here anymore, and Lucifer won’t let me go home, so I’m gonna go somewhere else.” The demon replies, and Gabi glares at her, tears starting to form in her eyes.

“Don’t you dare do that. Don’t act like this isn’t anything big. You’re leaving everyone here. You’re leaving _me_ here. I know you care, Maze, you’re just too afraid to show it.” She insists, a tear falling down her cheek.

Maze throws her hands in the air. “Why do you think I’m leaving? I followed Lucifer out of Hell to protect him, not care about anyone! Now I have to go and care about people? Have friends? Why? They’ve all made it very clear how much they don’t care about me, so why do I have to care about them at all?” she shouts, anger finally venting.

“It’s not a choice!” Gabi shouts back, sobbing.

Maze stares at her, surprised. In all the time that the angel has been here, she has never seen her like this. Lucifer had certainly gotten her to be angry, that’s certain, but this is different. This… this is fear.

“You don’t get to choose who to care about, just like you don’t get to choose who cares about you! People come into your life, and yeah, they break your heart, they fall in love with your ex and don’t tell you, they say harmful things, but you would still go through Hell for every last one of them, because you trust that they will do the same damn thing for you! And if they don’t, you’ll still do it anyways, because even if they don’t care about you, even if they throw you aside without acknowledging you until there is literally nothing else left in this whole friggin dimension, you care about them. You will do whatever it takes to keep them safe, because no matter how much they hurt you and push you away, as much as they don’t consider you to be their friend, you consider them to be yours. And that’s why you will do everything to protect them, and be a part of their lives!”

Maze stares at her, as she breathes harshly.

There’s a beat of silence before Maze steps forward and pulls the crying girl into a harsh hug.

They stand like that for a minute, and Maze eventually steps away, grabbing her bag and ticket, leaving the room.

Gabi sits on the bed, numb.

~*~

That’s how Lucifer finds her, hours later.

She sits on her bed as he leans on the doorframe, silently observing her.

“I take it Mazikeen has said her goodbyes?” He eventually asks, and his casual voice is what makes her snap.

She pushes herself off of the bed, storming toward him, and wordlessly gives him the right hook to end all right hooks.

She can feel his cheekbone break easily under her supernaturally-enhanced blow, and he buckles.

The Devil stares up at his usually calm sister in shock, finally seeing the rage in her eyes.

“You did this, and you’re going to fix it.” She hisses, grabbing her jacket and storming out of the room.

Lucifer is so shaken by her anger that he doesn’t move for the next hour.

~*~

Chloe doesn’t question how Gabi gets into her apartment, anymore.

The teenager has gotten in the habit of randomly appearing in her living room a couple days after meeting her, and Chloe learned very quickly that she didn’t want to ask.

The detective observes the teenager, noticing her red eyes and angry expression.

“What’s up?” Chloe asks, immediately concerned.

“Maze left town.”

Chloe sighs, moving to the kitchen to grab her ice cream stash, mint chocolate chip being her go-to for Gabi, microwaving the bins for ten seconds to soften the ice cream.

She plops two spoons into the bins, moving back to the living room area to see that Gabi had been studying her the entire time.

Chloe sits on the couch next to the teenager, silently handing her one of the bins of ice cream, and they spend a few minutes eating in silence.

“I punched Lucifer.”

Chloe’s eyebrow raises.

“Yeah,” Gabi nods. “Broke his cheekbone.”

Chloe looks concerned for a second, asking “Is he okay?”

Gabi shrugs. “He’ll heal.”

Chloe nods.

“Are you okay?”

Gabi hesitates before answering.

“If Lucifer doesn’t fix his drama with Maze, I won’t be.”

Chloe wraps an arm around the teen, ice cream bin balanced on her lap as she grabs the tv remote.

Gabi pulls the throw blanket over the two of them, and they watch tv.

~*~

“Chloe says fix your shit with Maze.” Dan greets Lucifer, stepping out of the private elevator.

Lucifer lifts an eyebrow, curious.

“Gabi’s at her place, and Chloe says I’m stuck with you until you bring Maze back.” Dan sits at the bar, waving off Lucifer’s silent offer of a drink.

“What’s going on between you two, anyways?” Dan asks, confused.

Lucifer shrugs. “She wants to go home, I don’t. She doesn’t really, either, but she has yet to realize that.”

Dan glares at Lucifer. “What else?”

Lucifer winces.

“She’s mad I left without her.”

“Yeah, that was a dick move.”

Lucifer sighs.

“I’ve tried apologizing, I even bought her some new weapons, but nothing seems to make up for it.”

“Nothing will. You just need her to give you the chance to actually _be there_ , and not run away next time. It’s up to her to give you that chance.” Dan explains.

“Yes!” Lucifer exclaims. “So, logically, there is nothing I can do.”

“I didn’t say that,” Dan argues. “You can beg for her forgiveness, and I’ve learned women love a free trip to the gun range.”

Lucifer frowns in contemplation.

~*~

Gabi wakes up, aware of a presence staring at her without opening her eyes.

Perks of being an angel.

She doesn’t let whoever it is know she’s awake, and there’s something familiar about the presence.

She shuffles a bit, silently getting ready to defend Chloe, whose shoulder she’s been sleeping on, not expecting the woman to stir and freeze.

Chloe grips Gabi’s wrist, and she hears her gasp.

“Maze?”

Her eyes shoot open.

That’s the presence.

Mazikeen is standing in the corner of the room, peeking into Trixie’s room and putting a silent finger to her lips, telling the other women that the girl is asleep.

“Maze!” Gabi whisper-shouts, jumping up from her spot on the couch, blanket tossed onto Chloe and empty ice cream bin on the coffee table.

Maze reaches her halfway, pulling her into a hug.

“I was halfway to Canada when I changed my mind.”

Chloe notices the duffle bags in the corner, and she gives Maze a smile.

“Your room is still available.”

Maze smiles, Gabi still snug in her arms.

~*~

Lucifer and Dan come back to the loft to find Gabi, Chloe, Trixie, and surprisingly, Maze, playing Monopoly in the living room.

Dan clears his throat, and Trixie squeals, hopping up and racing into her father’s arms.

The three older women turn to Lucifer, identical glares on their faces.

“I think Trixie and I are gonna leave you all to talk. We’ll be downstairs.” Dan comments, holding Trixie and slowly backing out of the room.

The elevator opens to show Linda, and Dan is quick to pull her back into the elevator as they make their exit.

“Mazikeen, so glad to see you’ve returned.” Lucifer tries, a kind grin on his face.

Her glare is somehow sharper than the other two, and Lucifer flinches back.

“I’m staying for them. Not you.” Her voice is venom, hints of the demon inside held back by Chloe’s presence.

“We’re having a girl’s night, you can sleep on Dan’s couch.” Gabi says, sending him a _look_.

Lucifer’s about to protest when he sees Mazikeen’s eyes flash, still almost bursting with anger.

“Yup. I’ll be going, now.”

Gabi smiles as he enters the elevator.

~*~

Linda comes up with Trixie, and they continue the game, Maze getting caught by Gabi and Chloe multiple times, attempting to steal from the bank.

They wouldn't have her any other way.

edn

 


End file.
